Naruto: Demon Swordsman of Konohagakure no Sato
by Leo Markerson
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has been nearly beaten to death, because of that Itachi takes him and Sasuke away from konoha for six years, watch as the demon swordsman of konohagakure no sato shakes the shinobi world to it's core! NaarutoXFemHaku rated M for safety
1. Chapter 1: gone for six years

Well here is another of my stories i am writting i figured why just upload the one when i could upload most of those i finished the first chapter on

**full summary**: at age six Naruto is victim of one of his worst beatings yet, Fugaku who knew excatly of the blonde's heritage demands the hokage to let his son itachi take the boy and sasuke out of the village for at least six years. When he returns naruto is no longer the grinning idiot he was meant to be. Watch as the Yondaime's legacy makes himself into the demon swordsman of Konohagakure no sato and shake the very foundations of the shinobi world!

well enjoy chapter one

**

* * *

**

**Naruto:**

**Demon swordsman of Konohagakure no Sato**

**Chapter one: Gone for six years**

Fugaku stared at Sarutobi with anger evident in his features, "Hokage-sama this is the third time this week Naruto has been severely injured. I request that my son Itachi take him and Sasuke on a training trip for a few years." Fugaku had two personas, when he was infront of the Uchiha Council he called Naruto a demon. But when he was with his wife and eldest son he considered the orphan to be one of his own, He did not fear the council it was just he feared for his wife and youngest son there for if Itachi took both boys for training then the beatings would end. Fugaku would also take the time to plot down fall of the old bastards; those that were plotting a coup de tat on the hokage and Konoha. The mere thought of it made the Uchiha's stomach turn.

"Well Fugaku it looks like I don't have any choice. I accept your request get the boys packed right away and make sure Itachi gives Naruto these scrolls." The old hokage said handing several scrolls that held the Namikaze seal on them.

"Blood sealed and everything?" The Uchiha head asked, to receive a nod from the aging village leader. "Then it shall be done Hokage-sama. I promise you on the Honor of my clan Naruto will become much more powerful and by the time he returns the Uchiha clan will have adopted the boy" Fugaku promised before vanishing.

Hiruzen Sarutobi smiled at Fukgaku's promise, and intently began to fill out the paper work to send the three off and began setting up the adoption papers. There was just one thing the old hokage needed to figure out and that was Minato's riddle "if you want to figure out how to do the paper work faster look in the mirror old man." It plagued him to no end, He would think about it for another hour until it hit him.

'_Wait a minute that is it Minato you gaki, you meant the __**Kagebunshinn **__didn't you?'_ The third smiled and formed the seals, in no time three clones appeared and went straight to work, While Sarutobi began to relax thinking about Naruto's future.

Fugaku entered his home sighing in relief, "Hello love." Mikoto Uchiha smiled walking up, "how was your talk with Hiruzen?" She asked her husband. "He has agreed to allow Itachi Sasuke and Naruto to leave Konoha for a training trip, they leave tomorrow." He smiled and walked out to the dinning area "Itachi my son, pack your stuff and your brother's things your taking him and Naruto on a training trip for six years." Fugaku said to him as soon as he spotted his eldest son who nodded in agreement, and watched as Itachi vanished into his room.

"Should we really send our boys away?" Mikoto asked, "I did not want to send Itachi and Naruto alone cause Sasuke may resent him so I decided on sending both boys." Fugaku clenched his fists, "I made a promise to Minato that if anything happened to him and Kushina I would take Naruto in but because of the Uchiha council I was denied the chance. But I refuse to stand by and allow my god child die, Mikoto we are taking in Naruto and are going to raise him as an Uchiha and he will learn everything there is to know about his father my best friend." Fugaku let one lone tear fall down his face as he remembered Minato, "the day the dobe became hokage I was happy, I mean who better than him to be the Yondaime hokage?" He smiled grabbing a glass and pouring water into it, "As a favour to him I will raise young Naruto to be a powerful shinobi, hell he will be either the Godaime or Rokudaime Hokage." Fugaku smiled before he heard a knock on the door, he walked over and opened it seeing the Sandaime hokage. "Ahh Hokage-sama please come on in." the Uchiha head smiled guiding his guest inside.

The three now sitting in the living area, Hiruzen sipped his cup of tea before he set it down and spoke up. "Fugaku I have the paper work ready I already signed it all it needs is yours and Mikoto's and Naruto will be yours." Fugaku nodded and pulled out a pen as Hiruzen placed the papers infront of him, in a quick fluid motion he signed his name then passed the paper and pen to his wife who did the same. "Excellent you are now the legal guardians of Naruto Uzumaki." Hiruzen beamed, "and I promise on the name of my best friend Minato. I will raise Naruto to be a ninja amongst ninja he will be more powerful than the Kyuubi, and all five kage's combined." Fugaku announced with fierce determination. "Naruto and my son Sasuke will be the two most powerful ninja to ever exist, no one will even come close to what I hope they reach." Hiruzen smiled at the statement "Well I am having Kakashi bring Naruto here," he told the Uchiha clan head who nodded with a smile.

"So where is Itachi?" The hokage asked only to have Fugaku point to the back, "he is getting his and Sasuke's things together I figure they should leave in two days, and if they leave in the morning they should make it to wave." He said causing the old hokage to raise a brow. "Wave why wave?" he asked, "I sent a request to a ninja named Zabuza Momochi. You would know him as the demon of the hidden mist," This worried the old hokage Naruto being stuck with that man for 5-6 years. "Is this wise Fugaku? What if Naruto gets hurt?" The hokage asked the Uchiha who smiled, "Don't worry Zabuza has been currently raising a little girl about Naruto's age, though he will be away from Sasuke for some time he will still have a friend." The hokage had let him self-slip and had a lecherous grin on his face "ooh setting him up already?" Mikoto scowled and smacked the hokage over the head "Pervert!" she growled causing the Sandaime to chuckle nervously, "sorry that does not usually happen." Mikoto sneered at the hokage before she spoke up "That damned pervert Jiraiya is a bad influence on you." At first she really did not care about Icha Icha, but that was short lived because one day she went out to the hot springs, and discovered the aging Sannin was peeping on her and muttering that she would be perfect for his next Icha volume. The result was Jiraiya had been hospitalized by her for about 2 months but after Fugaku found out people were ready to bury the Sannin.

Before anyone could continue there was another knock at the door, "I got it." Mikoto smiled and went to the door "oh hello Kakashi come in come in and this must be Naruto." The blonde nodded and followed Kakashi inside. "Yo," the silver haired ninja said with a smile. "Ahh welcome Kakashi-san Naruto-Kun." Fugaku smiled at the two. "Naruto-Kun head out back and play with my Youngest Sasuke." Naruto hesitant as first but soon complied "O-ok" He said before dashing outside. Fugaku turned to the adults "So now with everything settled Itachi will be taking the boys as soon as possible."

"How soon Fugaku-sama?" Kakashi quickly asked hoping to at least get to spend one day with Naruto. "How about in two days?" the Uchiha head suggested, "I got tomorrow off so how about I take Sasuke and Naruto out for the day while Itachi makes all the final preparations for the leave." Kakashi immediately suggests getting a nod from Hiruzen and the Uchiha's, "That is a good idea maybe you can help them with some training." The old Hokage suggested, "Sarutobi-sama may I make an early request?" The one eyed Anbu captain asked, "Go ahead Kakashi," The elder replied. "I want to become a Jounin Sensei and have these two boys join my team when they are out of the Academy." The old Hokage was a little taken back but nodded "You have my word Kakashi, I'll start the paperwork tonight and maybe I'll add in that Haruno girl or maybe the Yamanaka."

"How about the Haruno I know she comes from a civilian family but if she studied a bit of that scroll Tsunade had written out, though it is only basic stuff, maybe she can benefit from it until she can decide if she wants to be trained by her one day." Mikoto suggested to everyone, "I agree with lady Mikoto if She studies that scroll of basic medical jutsu then there is at least a better chance of survival I don't want to rely on the hospital all the time especially on a mission if one of us is injured then a medic can be the factor between life and death." Kakashi added with a smile. "Plus I don't think Inoichi Shikaku and Chouza would like you splitting up the ino-shika-chou team."

"It is settled then I will fill out the team and leave it to the side until the three are graduated, I'll inform Iruka of it when they take the Genin exams." Hiruzen smiled, causing Fugaku to nod "Excellent Sarutobi-sama, The two of them all ready get along as it seems." He turned to see Sasuke and Naruto playing, both boys seemed to enjoy being around one another Naruto's laughter could be heard as he managed to get Sasuke to chase after him. The Raven-haired youth seemed to enjoy having a friend his age, which pleased the Uchiha head to no end. Sasuke looked at Naruto with a question lingering on his mind "will you train with me to become a powerful shinobi?" The boy timidly asked the blonde who grinned "yes! Sasuke lets become the two most powerful ninja in history so no one will ever hurt us and our friends!" Naruto said holding out his hand in which the youngest of the heirs accepted. Itachi stood at the door having heard it all "that is quite the dream for you two and I promise to guide you towards that dream." The Uchiha genius said with a smile making both boys cheer.

**Two days later**

"Now remember Itachi you will give Naruto these scrolls one year before you three return home." Sarutobi said as Fugaku handed the Namikaze scrolls to the elder Uchiha "right and I'll make sure Zabuza trains him to become the demon swordsman of Konohagakure no Sato" Fugaku walked up placing his hands on Sasuke's shoulders "do well to listen to Itachi Sasuke, he will guide you on how to awaken and properly use the sharingan." Sasuke nodded with tears in his eyes "I promise daddy I wont let you down!" Itachi smiled "Father I promise to make sure Sasuke is at least high Jounin and that I have worked hard to unlock Mangekyo." Fugaku nodded "yes don't be like Madara, earn the Mangekyo through your own blood sweat and tears." Sarutobi knelt infront of Naruto "Naruto, I am counting on you to become powerful," the old hokage then pulled out a storage scroll, "read the scrolls in here I've also included the **Kagebunshinn** and **Rasengan** I want you to have mastered both before you do the Genin exams." the response was a small "Hai!" from the mini Yondaime. Kakashi watched as his two future students waved good-bye "bye Ojii, Fugaku-otousaa, Mikoto-kaa, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said waving goodbye. The trio walked out of Konoha and after half an hour of watching them those closest to them sighed sadly as they vanished not to be seen for another six years. "Well I got to go" " Yea new Icha Icha is coming out." Both Kakashi and Hiruzen grinned lecherously and vanished as Mikoto flared her killer intent "I swear if I ever see that no good pervert it will be too soon." She scowled before dragging Fugaku home who noticed a gleam in his wife's eyes _'Rough sex tonight, heh I like it when she is like this makes it fun'_ the Uchiha head smiled as he was dragged inside his home.

The entire time no one had noticed a certain blue haired heiress, was watching everything unfold _'Naruto-kun come home safely'_ the Hyuuga heiress said silently before returning home. All who knew the boy personally hopped he would be safe and return home quickly, but they all asked themselves. What would he be like? Would he be dangerously powerful like any of the seven swordsmen? Would he be cold and calculating like Itachi? Or would he be a blood thirsty beast like the Kyuubi?

* * *

Well that is chapter one, rate and review please

until next time

_end transmission_


	2. Chapter 2: Genin Exams

well here is chapter two of my demon swordsman story

few things i want to explain: one i know it was to early to have him learn rasengan but really it is going to be needed early anyhow.

also this is a NarutoXFemHaku fic if i am generous i may make it NarutoXHakuXHinata but it aint going to be a harem fic where every single girl in konoha including yugito and temari end up marrying naruto. so to all the harem fans i am sorry in advance but that is how this will be.

well anyways lets get started shall we?

Edit:I have gone through and corrected a few mistakes pointed out, #1 some one had graciously pointed out a flaw in ino's orignal line "just look at those whiskers" when i stated in the beginning that he had a black verison of zabuza's mask. it has been changed to, "look at that mask, i wonder what he is hiding." i also seemed to have mixed up team gai and team asuma so all the lines saying 10 will now be 9.

**

* * *

Naruto **

**Demon swordsman of Konohagakure no Sato**

**Chapter two: Genin exams, and team assignments**

In the distance three cloaked figures walked towards Konoha, One had a massive sword strapped to his back. Its total height was approximately 5'11". In the center of the blade were two Ying Yang symbols, the handle was a green color. Just above the hilt the sword had about five creases in it, and at the very bottom was a golden demon like head. The blade was called the Holy Avenger, it was specially crafted for the young swordsman and was a gift from Zabuza Momochi.

The second cloaked figure was slightly shorter than the one with the huge sword, under his cloak a pair of red eyes with two Tomoes spinning madly were noticeable. His height was about 5'7" while his partner with the sword was 5'8" and the final member was 5'10" and had red eyes with three Tomoes blazing within. "we are finally here, after six years. Welcome home guys." The swordsman of the group dashed forward letting his hood fly off to reveal his face, he had blonde hair and six whisker marks that defined his face. He wore a black T-shirt that had a golden Kitsune with nine tails etched into the back, he also wore dark blue pants and black ninja sandals, he had a black version of Zabuza's face mask. His bright blue eyes scanned the village as he made a beeline for the hokage tower.

The Chunins were about to call for Anbu when Itachi shook his head "your going to throw out three of your citizen's? Especially when two of us are Uchiha? And the third is Minato Namikaze's son?" he asked in a cold tone that frightened to two, "sorry Itachi it is just since what happened four years ago, we have been on edge." Itachi sneered "what does that mean?" "Well Shisui Uchiha had slaughtered the majority of the Uchiha clan and left Fugaku in a coma, your mother is doing what she can to help out the rest of the clan, from what it is said only six people in Konoha who are able to use the sharingan and five are able to pass the Kekei genkai on to children." Sasuke dashed off followed by his older brother "kaa-san" Sasuke whispered as he made it to the clan district hoping everything was all right.

**Hokage tower**

Naruto exploded through the window making many Anbu jump to protect the hokage "Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki has returned home," He said with a grin. Yugao gasped at the sight of the sword, "hmm what is wrong?" the hokage asked, "I-it's the sword, the sword that belongs to the Demon swordsman of Konohagakure no Sato. He is said to be more adept at silent killing than Zabuza Momochi." Naruto blushed "Your embarrassing me Yugao-onee." Yugao looked at the boy "Naruto Hayate said he wishes to face the Demon swordsman one day would you accept a duel from him?" Naruto grinned again "of course as long as he treats me to Ichiraku's afterwards." Yugao nodded dumbly before she resumed her position. "You made quite the name for your self Naruto, all of Konoha's enemies fear that we would send you to destroy them. Ever since you made your debut as the Demon Swordsman of Konohagakure no Sato, we have forged an alliance with Kiri." "Well I had one of the best Sensei's." He said making the hokage nod, "Naruto I want you to get ready for the academy, there is still a week before the exams." Naruto nodded before vanishing in a swirl of waves.

**Konoha Uchiha Clan District**

While Naruto talked with the hokage, Itachi and Sasuke learned all they could about Shisui's betrayal, "it has to be Madara." Itachi said making Mikoto's eyes widen, "he came to me the night before we left asking me to help him execute the traitors. I told him to go to hell and to find some other lackey." Mikoto looked down, "Shisui has Mangekyo." Itachi smirked "so do I," immediately his eyes transformed, "I achieved it as a result of my hard training." "oh Fugaku would be so pleased." Mikoto said happily. Sasuke walked up to his mother "so you had news besides Shisui's betrayal kaa-san?" This made Mikoto smile "oh yes you both have a baby sister now. Come out honey come and meet your Nii-chans" immediately a small raven haired girl stumbled out from one of the back rooms, "hi im Sasuke and this is Itachi" The girl looked at Sasuke and smiled then crashed into his chest "Onii-chan!" she squealed, "ah it seems Miyumi has gotten attached to Sasuke," Mikoto said with a bright smile while Sasuke picked up the little girl who held on to him with all her strength. "she was born 9 months after you left." Itachi sweat dropped before he walked up and scooped the girl out of Sasuke's arms and placed her on his shoulders, "if I remember correctly Otouto, you've got to leave for the academy. I'll play with imouto-chan here." Said girl was giggling from atop of Itachi's shoulders "bye Sasuke-Onii" she waved making the youth smile and wave back before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

**Konoha academy Iruka's class**

As usual the class was in an uproar, Rumours were spreading that there were two new students attending the class, one was an Uchiha while the other was a swordsman. Almost instantly Naruto and Sasuke walked into class, and the girls were being divided into two fan clubs, both led by Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno. "Wow that swordsman is so gorgeous, I mean look at that mask i wonder what he is hiding" Ino said with hearts in her eyes, "I bet the Uchiha is far better." Sakura said eyeballing Sasuke. Both boys sighed and sat together near the windows. Iruka came in not to long afterwards, "ok class settle down, Settle down!" before he was about to use his Giant evil head. A massive killing intent washed over the room making the chunin pale, the students to become terrified, and made Akamaru pee all over Kiba's head. Iruka looked over to Sasuke and Naruto who were not at all effected, "I give it a 9.5 bro," Sasuke said before he highfived the blonde. "W-what's going on?" Iruka asked, "oh Sensei I'd like you to meet Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, The demon swordsman of Konohagakure no Sato." Sasuke said with a smirk, as Iruka miraculously paled even further. Especially when the blonde drew the legendary Holy avenger, "T-T-The Holy avenger it is you, but why are you here?" "cause Sarutobi-Ojii sent me on a six year training trip where I met Zabuza Momochi who turned me into who I am. Any who the old man wants me to become a Genin so here I am." He said before stabbing the sword into the floor, "Now lets begin class." Iruka nodded before regaining his composure, "ok class lets begin on the history of Konoha." Many of the students groaned but began to read up on the history. _'This is going to be a long week'_ both Naruto and Sasuke thought while groaning.

**A wee****k later**

Within the week Sasuke had been given Rookie of the year, while Naruto was one step behind him, the Genin exams went without a hitch and now was the naming of teams, Naruto ignored the first six and focused on team seven, Iruka was seriously frustrated when Kakashi demanded the three genin. "Team seven is, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno, your sensei is Kakashi Hatake." Sakura squealed in delight, Sasuke and Naruto had performed a high five while not suppressing their smirks.

"Team eight is, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzaka and Shino Aburame your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi. Team Nine from last year is still in circulation, so lets move on to Ten, who is comprised of Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Chouji Akamichi your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi. With that said I wish you all luck on your careers as Shinobi and your sensei's will be here momentarily." With everything said the chunin left the room, Sasuke raised a thumb to the Jinjuriki who grinned and shared the thumbs up. "Not only are we on a team but we get Kakashi-sensei for a teacher" Naruto said with a smile. "That makes being a team easier my friend, we are one step closer to being to two greatest shinobi alive." Sasuke said as he grinned, "Too bad our sensei is always late Sasuke." Naruto replied with a grumble remembering the day spent with the pervert.

As the time went by the other teams were picked up by their sensei's leaving team seven alone. Sakura had tried asking Sasuke out but he stated he wanted to wait until after the chunin exams to consider dating. Sakura was saddened but agreed, her attention was now on the blonde enigma before her, _'it's hard to believe one of Zabuza's apprentices is right here before me, I would not have believed it if it were not for that sword'_ just then Kakashi came in with a "Yo!"

He looked over team seven and barely suppressed a smirk as he spotted the two boys he saw off six years previous "well it is good to see you two again," he said to the boys who nodded with smiles. "Sasuke I'm sure you heard the news," Sasuke again nodded.

"But I also learned I'm a big brother." Kakashi smiled, "ah so you met Miyumi such an adorable little child. So are you going to help her with her training?" Sasuke nodded "like Itachi-Nii had done for me during the past six years," Kakashi nodded in approval while Naruto smiled.

"How does it feel to be a big brother Sasuke?" the blonde asked.

"It feels nice, I like to hear her say Onii-chan. Plus she is getting along with Itachi-Nii." He smirked "I have a feeling she will be rookie of the year when she graduates."

"I see well anyways meet me on the roof." He said before vanishing while Sasuke vanished in a swirl of leaves, Naruto vanished in a swirl of waves. Sakura had taken the long root to the roof, once there she noticed her sensei was leaning against the railing. While Naruto and Sasuke sat across from him, the pink haired genin sat next to Sasuke since she did not feel entirely safe next to Naruto just yet.

Kakashi watched as the pink haired genin sat down and began "Well, now," their sensei said lazily, "how about we start with some introductions."

"What kind of an introduction sensei?" Asked Sakura.

"Just some basic information. Your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dream for the future. That sort of thing." Kakashi explained.

"How about you show us first sensei," Sakura suggested.

"All right. I'm Hatake Kakashi. I like a lot of things. There are a few things I dislike. I have several hobbies. My dreams for the future…well I don't feel like telling you those." He said causing the three Genin to sweat drop. "Ok your first Uchiha," the silver haired Jounin said.

Sasuke nodded, "my name is Sasuke Uchiha My likes are training, my family, my friends, and tomatoes. My hobbies are learning new jutsu's, perfecting my jutsu's, and anything involving eating tomatoes. My dislikes are those who claim the sharingan is the easy way out. My dream, is to become the most powerful Uchiha in existence." He said with a smirk, Kakashi nodded "well then ok your next blondie." This made a vein appear in said blonde's forehead.

"Ahem, my name is Naruto Namikaze, my likes are ramen, training in silent killing, and my sensei's. My hobbies are perfecting my kenjutsu, learning new water jutsu's, and learning more about my dad the Yondaime hokage. My dislikes are those who treat others like trash for the burdens they carry. My dream is to become the most powerful hokage ever!" with that the blonde sat down, and gestured Sakura to start.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, my likes are my family, friends, and…" she looked at Sasuke and blushed "my hobby is studying different books on Konoha and the other elemental nations. My dislikes are perverts and Ino-pig! My dream is too…" again she blushed but added a giggle to it. Kakashi sweat dropped at the last part, then handed the three a slip of paper each. "Meet me at team seven's training ground at 7:00 am sharp for a little survival-exercise against me. That will also be your genin-exam"

"But I thought we already passed the genin exam," Sakura said to the silver haired Jounin.

The blonde swordsman sighed dejectedly. "Do you really think that that test was all there was to becoming a shinobi? Three low-class jutsu, one of which is likely to never see combat because of its utter uselessness? A measly spar against an opponent who has to hold back so much he's barely allowed to move? Throwing a few projectiles at stationary targets? A _written_ test? Get serious, that was only to weed out the complete idiots."

Sasuke nodded, "He is right about this one. I for one can't wait, cause I get to test my abilities against the famous copy-cat."

"I can't wait to see what Itachi taught you Sasuke, at any rate don't eat breakfast or your going to puke." With that Kakashi vanished, making Naruto and Sasuke sigh.

"He actually thinks we would fall for that, I mean Itachi-Nii pulled that on us. Im not going to fall for such a dumb trick again!" Sasuke huffed before disappearing.

"Hey Sakura don't listen to Kakashi-sensei he is trying to make us work on low energy and fight for our selves trust me on this and we should all pass." With that the blonde swordsman vanished heading off towards the Uchiha district.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders and went home, she needed to get some early sleep if she wanted to be pretty for the next day.

**Next day 7:45 am training ground seven**

Naruto and Sasuke had made it to the exam grounds, both having been fed a big breakfast thanks to Mikoto. Itachi made several suggestions for the upcoming test, and decided to secretly watch the exam. A grin was plastered on the stoic Uchiha's face, he knew telling them of this exam and how to throw Kakashi off guard was mean but hell, he was an Uchiha. He did not give a rat's ass about how the copy ninja felt.

"Sakura did you eat anything today?" Naruto asked, "well umm no" she said making both boys groan and had a certain genius palm his face. Naruto ruffled through a pack and threw her an apple and energy bar "Eat these or else your going to run out of strength. We need you in top form for this!" Naruto said watching her eye the food wearily, but her stomach grumbled so she devoured the food.

At 9:00 Kakashi had arrived, he took note that the whole battlefield was soaked while some trees were scorched. "So I'm guessing you two boys had fun?" The Jounin asked, "of course, your chronically late so we decided to spar." Kakashi saw an amazed Sakura whose eyes said 'I can't believe I saw all that!' "ok well come at me with the intent to kill." Naruto sported a grin as he heard those words "ok sensei but know it is your funeral," Naruto sped though several hand signs before he shouted, "**Kirigakure no jutsu!!**" as soon as he shouted the name the entire training ground was engulfed in a thick mist.

Naruto's voices had surrounded the one eyed Jounin who paled when the mist came up, "what is wrong sensei? Do you know this jutsu?"

"How? How do you know this Naruto?" he heard the voices chuckle "well from a very good friend I trained under. I hope to see you fight him one day it would be… interesting." The blonde smirked within the mist, this turn of events had Kakashi lifting his hitate, _'normally I would not do this for just a genin. But it seems Naruto has had quite the sensei these past six years.'_

As soon as the mist had filled the training ground Sasuke tracked Sakura and the two figured they would have jump in to help the blonde, "he may be skilled but Kakashi is a Jounin. I think this will require teamwork Sakura." The rosette nodded and took out a few kunai while Sasuke prepared the jutsu's he wanted to use on Kakashi. The two dashed out from their hiding spots when they heard the sound of metal clashing.

Naruto was not too surprised by Kakashi's abilities to block the young Genin's strikes with a kunai, he knew that even though the demon of the hidden mist trained him. Naruto would still have a big disadvantage against the copycat, since he had more experience in battle than the young Konoha swordsman. But he was grateful when Sasuke and Sakura appeared, Sakura was tossing Kunai and other weapons she had. While Sasuke prepared hand signs for a fire jutsu "**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu**" the Uchiha shouted before blowing a massive fireball at Kakashi. This made the copycat jump back into Naruto's trap, with a shout of "Suiton: Suirou no Jutsu" Kakashi was trapped.

Naruto smirked and fished out the bells with his freehand and tossed them to his teammates, "well sensei?" The blonde asked with a grin after he released the drenched Jounin, "Well at first I admit I thought you did not grasp the concept of this test's meaning but I guess I was wrong, you used Kirigakure no jutsu to not only blind me to your moves but to allow Sasuke and Sakura a chance at getting me. I am impressed so I happily announce team seven has passed. Meet me at the Hokage's tower tomorrow to be assigned your mission." With that the silver haired Jounin vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Sakura cheered that they passed while Sasuke crossed his arms with a smirk that screamed _'I'm the next prodigy it had to happen'_ and Naruto was simply sharpening his sword. Sakura waved farewell before heading towards her home, "Well lets get going Sasuke before we worry your mom" Naruto said walking off. Sasuke nodded and followed his closest friend home, Itachi grinned from his hiding spot "they did better than expected, and now that Otouto is on a team I can focus on more pressing matters." He said before heading off towards the hokage tower.

**Torture and interrogation**

Mizuki sat within his cell; he was waiting his judgement for his crime of trying to get an academy student to steal the forbidden scroll. Sadly he was caught by none other than that brat Naruto Uzumaki. Ibiki used his famed torture techniques to force Mizuki to reveal everything. He was apparently trying to escape to Oto and give their leader Konoha's secrets. "It makes no sense six years ago that brat could not even perform a simple bunshin now he is at least high Jounin? That is impossible. He also is a master of silent killing, and can possibly take on most of the seven swordsmen except for Kisame but still." He turned to the door when it opened to reveal Ibiki; Mizuki sighed and knew this was it.

**Hokage tower**

Several Jounin's gathered infront of the hokage announcing that teams one to six had failed while eight and ten had passed. All that was left was Kakashi, who walked in looking a little winded. "My eternal rival what has happened to your youthfulness?" Maito Gai asked from his spot in the room. "Well, I used my sharingan during the test." Asuma looked up at Kakashi and asked the question most had on their minds, "Why? They were mere genin surely they are not skilled enough for that."

"Thing is one of them is the Demon Swordsman of Konohagakure no Sato." He said seriously making everyone gasp. "You're lying!" Kurenai said indignantly, "nope I'm telling the entire truth, I fought him and he forced my to unveil my sharingan. He was trained well might I inquire the name of the man who trained him in the art of kenjutsu hokage-sama, I know it has to be one of the seven swordsmen."

Hiruzen grinned "sorry Kakashi but you will have to ask the boy himself, at any rate team seven has?" "passed shortly after Naruto threw up the **Kirigakure no jutsu** Sasuke and Sakura came out from hiding, Sasuke used a Jounin level fire jutsu while Sakura focused on kunai and any other weapon she had in her arsenal. They grasped the idea of team work very quickly."

"Excellent, and do you think they will be ready for a C-rank soon?" The hokage asked making everyone once again gasp, "I want to train them for a bit mostly work on Chakra control exercises with Sakura while the boys work on what ever jutsu they were left with before coming home."

Just then Itachi walked in, "alright everyone but Kakashi and Itachi are free to leave." Hiruzen said calmly getting a nod from everyone in the process. One the room was empty Sarutobi turned to Itachi, "so during your time with Naruto did he at all access **its **chakra?"

"well for one **it **is actually a girl sir!" Itachi said making Hiruzen cough, "when I used my sharingan to subdue the chakra I noticed the Kyuubi transform into a female when I was within Naruto's mind, on another note I learned that Orochimaru has formed a village called Oto and is planning something during the chuunin exams." Itachi said with his seriousness returning, "I'd advise recalling Jiraiya-sama as soon as possible so we may organize a defence should the snake have requested aid from any other village."

The hokage immediately scribbled a letter and rolled it up, "send one of your raven's, his last location was on the border of Mizu no Kuni and Hi no Kuni." Itachi nodded and sent the letter away with the fastest raven he had, "now Kakashi the reason for me asking if you wanted a C-rank is because a small country named Nami No Kuni had scraped together what money they could, know that even the lord of Nami is poor. They could only afford a C-rank when it could evolve into a B-rank or possibly A, to that end if you accept I will assign Team Gai to aid you." Kakashi inwardly groaned he had to deal with Gai, "I accept hokage-sama" he worded nervously as the other sharingan user's eyes burned into the back of his skull. "Excellent, I shall summon team nine now you gather your team, you leave as soon as possible." With that Hiruzen Sarutobi puffed on his pipe signalling there was nothing more to discuss.

Kakashi nodded and took off to find his students, this was not something he was going to enjoy. "I can't believe Itachi glared me into submission. Now I have to spend at least 3-4 weeks with Gai." Kakashi wandered into the Uchiha district while team nine went to meet with the Hokage. The Uchiha prodigy knew the mission to wave would be something the boys needed and would enjoy. He smiled once more before vanishing into the dark compound of the Anbu's HQ to resume his duties as a black ops once more.

* * *

thank you for reading now dont forget to review

until next time

_end transmission_


	3. Chapter 3: mission to Wave!

sorry for being so late but i had alot to do for work and the start of my vacation was hectic, i only have today and tomorrow left until i go back to work XP bleh not cool

forwarning it is going to still be awhile for ranma1/2 the legendary super saiyan girl, i am trying but i have hit sort of a brick wall so please bear with me

Edit June 1st 1:49 Am P.S.T: I just learned of an error that pushes the word Fanfiction to far so i am editing the Fugaku getting out of bed easily to being helped out Thanks go to Tristan76 for pointing it out. And i agree with him on the Early over power of naruto and sasuke though there are those who dont like that those two are easily mid-high jounin level it's needed cause after the time skip Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, And Kakashi will be Kage level. Sennin mode will make Naruto equal to his father who in this story was stronger than all five current kages, While Madara is still nigh impossible to touch even with naruto's sennin mode.

so here is chapter three enjoy

**

* * *

**

Naruto:

**Demon swordsman of Konohagakure no Sato**

**Chapter 3: Mission to wave, student and teacher reunite!**

Naruto wandered over to the front gates of Konoha, he was currently thinking about what transpired an hour ago.

_**Flash back:**_

_Naruto and Sasuke were in the Uchiha training grounds working on some of their techniques they were given to learn since they returned to Konoha. Itachi had taught Sasuke the __**Chidori**__ since he stole it from Kakashi, Itachi himself never bothered to use the jutsu but he figured Sasuke could greatly benefit from the Cyclops' only original jutsu, besides its upgraded form the __**Rariki **__or Lighting blade._

_Naruto was going over some of his sword's hidden techniques, one was a move thought to have been an attack only used with a legendary blade called Tetsusaiga. This was the __**Kaze no Kizu**__, sadly it was rare for him to invoke it but when he did it was devastating. Much like the Tetsusaiga the holy avenger was a wind based blade, though it did not have the backlash wave like the sword made from a demon's fang._

_That was when Kakashi had appeared, "Yo" he said from behind the boys. "We get to go on a mission today leaving Konoha. It's a C-rank that is possibly an A so get your gear together we meet Sakura and Team nine at the gate in an hour and a half" with that the Jounin vanished leaving a pair of grinning boys who dashed off to get their supplies._

**Flash back end**

Naruto arrived at the gate and leaned against a tree, he sealed his sword away in a scroll before he left since he heard about Tenten's love of anything sharp and pointy. Knowing the bun haired girl she'd rip it out of his hands and he'd never see it again.

Ten minutes later Sasuke and Sakura appeared, both waved at the blonde who nodded in return. "Hiding the sword?" Sasuke asked. "Yea Tenten could steal it from me, so I'm going to keep it hidden until I need it." Sasuke nodded and gazed over to where His sensei, Maito Gai and his team and Tazuna were coming from.

Neji eyed the blonde carefully, the outfit reminded him of someone in particular. Then it hit him, _'the demon swordsman of Konoha is a kid? Well at least I got some competent comrades this time round.'_ Neji took up a tree on the opposite side of the duo and listened to his sensei and the Copycat give a low down on the mission and the situation in Wave.

"Gato of the Gato shipping corporation seized control of the country almost a year ago, he uses fear to keep the people in line and remain in control. But once he learned of Tazuna-san's bridge, he sent assassins after him. Rumours are also going around that the Demon of the hidden mist." Tenten smiled and imagined the Kubikiri Honcho within her hands. "Has been hired by the man." Kakashi said to the teams.

"Well and here I thought it was going to be boring. Ha I get to see the old booze hound again." The blonde said with a smirk creeping onto his face, "I call dibs on fighting him."

"Kakashi is this the boy we've heard about?" Gai asked with a serious look on his face. The one eyed Jounin nodded, "the very same, if anyone besides us can take on a Jounin of Zabuza's calibre it is Naruto." He added with a flinch realising his mistake, "Well then he is just beaming with Youthfulness!"

"GAI SENSEI I SHALL STRIVE TO BE AS YOUTHFUL AS NARUTO-SAN HERE, IF I CAN NOT DO THAT I SHALL RUN AROUND KONOHA ONE THOUSAND TIMES." Rock Lee shouted from out of nowhere causing his taller counter part to grin and give the nice guy pose.

"AND IF YOU CAN NOT DO THAT MY STUDENT THEN I SHALL RUN FROM HERE TO SUNA WITH A 50 POUND BOULDER ON MY BACK THREE THOUSAND TIMES!" the green beast bellowed.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

Kakashi turned to his team, "Run for your lives their hugging on a sunny beach genjutsu is unbreakable! Even Itachi is terrified of it." Kakashi said before running out of the gates followed by a worried blonde and Uchiha, with Sakura and team nine following shortly after Gai and Lee finished their hug.

**Somewhere between wave and Konoha**

Teams seven and nine were divided up as shown: Lee, and Gai took the front, immediately followed by Naruto Sasuke and Neji from left to right, Tazuna was behind them taking a swig of his sake, while Sakura, Tenten and Kakashi took up the rear.

Naruto noticed the pool of water and stopped the group, "seriously Gozu, Meizu you guys suck at this" immediately the demon brothers appeared forcing the two teams, with Sasuke being the exception, to take fighting stances.

"Gomen Naruto-sama we forgot that it has been a while since it rained here." Gozu spoke up making everyone, once again excluding Sasuke, to look on questioningly.

"Well you two get back to the booze hound, but don't tell him I'm here, just say the copy-cat the green beast and their genin teams had defeated you but you managed to escape."

"Hai Naruto-sama!" both shouted in unison before vanishing completely. "Naruto wha…" Kakashi started but was cut off when the blonde shook his head.

"Not now all will be revealed in wave," the boy said before walking off followed by the rest of the two teams and Tazuna.

**Wave: half an hour later**

The walk to wave was uneventful save for the few times Lee and Gai challenged their eternal rivals who happened to be Naruto and Kakashi. Both ninja just looked at them like they did not hear the two and asked if they said anything. Causing both to bellow their own personal challenges to be as hip as their rivals. This made Neji frown, Tenten slapped her face, Sasuke shook his head and Sakura stared in disbelief.

Once they were close enough to the Tazuna's home, Sasuke threw a kunai into the near bushes scaring a white rabbit. Naruto picked it up and took to the trees, "hey little guy don't worry I'll watch over you for Haku-chan." He whispered and heard Kakashi shout, "DUCK!" causing the blonde to grin when he saw the one man he was waiting for to appear.

"Well, well if it isn't Sharingan no Kakashi, and the green beast Maito Gai. Hand over the drunk!" Both Jounin's readied their battle stances and ordered their teams to flank Tazuna. That was when they heard clapping, "congrats Booze hound, you went from lame to ultra lame, good job." Naruto deadpanned while handing Tenten the rabbit, "make sure he does not get hurt, Haku-chan would eviscerate me if he was injured in any way."

"YOU I TOLD YOU DON'T CALL ME BOOZE HOUND!" Zabuza shouted grabbing his sword and landing infront of the blonde and the two Jounin. "Really you and Tazuna could be good friends what with all the boozing you do. At any rate let's pick up where we left off eh sensei?"

This made Kakashi pale, _'Zabuza? Oh man I should have guessed he was the one who trained the boy'_

"Sure brat" he said and everyone watched as Naruto unsealed the Holy avenger causing the weapons mistress's eyes to widen. "Wow two legendary blades in one day, and they are going to be used in battle no less!" her surprise turned into a smile as both the silent killing masters began to fight, the sound of metal clashing was making the bun haired genin purr. Which worried Neji and Sakura, while Lee and Sasuke were intent on watching the fight. Sasuke's reason for focusing on the battle was because Naruto never got serious when they trained with Itachi for the whole year before coming home to Konoha, and neither did Itachi for that matter.

Lee's reason was because this would be the first time he would get to witness true kenjutsu mastery; this was because Tenten had an unhealthy obsession with anything sharp and pointy and his love for a good sword fight came from her.

The Jounin's watched with calculating stares, periodically noting the skill of the two, "Kakashi your student's skill is impressive, and even though he is probably good at Taijutsu I'd still like a chance to give him a few pointer's that could greatly benefit him should he find himself disarmed." Gai said in a serious tone, normally Kakashi would be worried but with a fight like this who would want to be a loud and obnoxious fool. "Well your going to have to ask Naruto and Zabuza since Zabuza was the man who trained him for five years while Itachi taught him for a whole year." "That's my point, I estimate the boy's level of Taijutsu to only be around Itachi's. While that is fine for some, you know as well as I that Itachi's Taijutsu is not enough to fully defend him since it is the Uchiha clan style he knows the best." Kakashi nodded, the Uchiha Taijutsu was like the juuken, in which it was best suited for those with sharingan. The one eyed Jounin had learned the style, but he could not fully implement it since it was clan only. So he was stuck with the utmost basics.

Naruto and Zabuza were enjoying themselves, they were in their element but that was dangerous for you see they failed to notice a black blur make its way towards the pair. More importantly it was aiming itself at Naruto, Kakashi noticed this and began to try and warn the blonde, "Naruto look ou…." "NARUTO-KUUN!" a girls voice squealed as the blur glomped the boy. To Zabuza it looked as if his student had just vanished but he knew better than that, "Great just when it was getting fun," he said glaring at the back of the brunette sitting on the blonde's chest, Naruto just stared at the beauty that had him where she wanted "Haku-chan I missed you" Said girl blushed "you've always been the best." The blonde swordsman smiled and kissed Zabuza's other apprentice shocking everyone but Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun what's going on?" Sakura asked the Uchiha who smiled, "this is Haku she was taken in by Zabuza when she was just a little girl. Her and Naruto have a thing going on." Sakura nodded "he promised her they'd hang out the next time they ran into one another."

"This time I'm not letting you out of my sights mister" Haku said with a hint of seduction, "well when this mission is over you and me can live at my place and the booze hound" "STOP CALLING ME THAT!" "Can stay with Kakashi-sensei" Kakashi looked at Naruto, "why?" he asked, "He likes the same book you do so you'd get along the most." Kakashi smiled and pulled out his book, ironically enough Zabuza pulled out the same exact edition. This made the Cyclops smile behind his mask before walking up, "Chapter?" Zabuza asked, "15. You?" "Same." "We got a place in Konoha that sells them, I get a discount since my sensei was the author's student." "You are officially my new best friend." Haku began to growl and played with her senbon needles, she hated perverts with a righteous passion. She tossed her Senbon hoping they'd hit the two books, but sadly both men evaded the needles with simple ease. "DAMN IT I SWEAR IF I EVER MEET THAT PERVERTED BASTARD JIRAIYA IM GOING TO RAM NARUTO-KUN'S SWORD SO FAR UP HIS ASS IT WILL MAKE HIM WISH HE TOOK ON THE AKATSUKI ALL ON HIS OWN!" The Kunoichi roared flaring her battle aura and killing intent making both masked Jounin, a masked genin, an Uchiha and a Hyuuga all pale. It was not the fact her killing intent was flaring it was the fact that her battle aura, the only battle aura that females use when they are truly enraged, seemed to have bolts of pure energy dance through it.

**Somewhere in Mizu no Kuni**

A man with long white hair, red paint running down his face, and a headband that had the kanji for Toad on it was just relaxing in a hot spring when a shiver ran up his spine. "Some one just threatened to do horrible things to me making me wish I was facing Tsunade's wrath. That is someone I need to be weary of" he said with a slight tremble before a perverted grin crossed his face, "time for my research" he said before looking through a small hole in the wooden barrier of the hot spring. That was when a Raven appeared next to him carrying a letter. He removed the letter from its leg and began to read it:

'_Jiraiya,_

_You are needed to return to Konoha, possible invasion during third portion of Chunin exams._

_Sarutobi-sensei Sandaime hokage of Konoha._'

"Sounds serious, inform the one who summoned you that I am leaving now and should be back in the next couple of days." The bird bowed and vanished in a puff of smoke _'Hehehe I can take a few extra hours dedicated to my research'_ he thought with a lecherous grin.

**Back in Wave**

After miraculously calming Haku, the group headed off to Tazuna's house. Zabuza sighed at looked at naruto. "Look Gaki Gato is going to want a low down on the mission so I'll be awhile." Zabuza said before turning and walking off, "So in other words your going to kill him?" "Damn rights at any rate Haku managed to get his bank account number so when he dies I'll drain him of everything take 50% for me and Haku and leave the rest for Nami no Kuni."

"T-thank you so much mister Momochi." Tazuna said with tears in his eyes, "no problem. Now you get to building that bridge so we can put an end to this."

This time Kakashi spoke up with a smirk plastered behind his mask, "you were planning on killing him all along."

"Never liked the guy also I got this feeling that he will try to have me killed so in the end I'll cut my losses and go with you to Konoha." The former Kiri ninja said with a growing smirk.

"Well you got to get passed the Council but im certain they will see the advantage in having the guy who helped train the Demon swordsman of Konoha."

Zabuza nodding "well then I better head out I'll leave the Gaki to you treat him well." With that the pair puffed out of existence having used the shunshin.

**Konoha hospital room 305**

A black haired man was lying quietly in his bed he had been knocked unconscious and was comatose for a span of four years. His face was rigid and had a serious look to it even though he remained asleep, he was Uchiha Fugaku next to him was Uchiha Mikoto his loving wife.

Mikoto was busying herself caring for all of the flowers friends and family sent, she turned when she felt a spike of chakra and gasped when she saw the sharingan spinning in her husband's eyes.

"Fugaku-kun your awake!" she cried hugging the clan head, "how long have I been out?" "Four years and several days, Sasuke and Naruto have gone to wave for their first C-rank and our baby girl is training under the watchful eyes of her older brother." This made the man smile and his eyes went back to their black color. "I'll go get the hokage while you get dressed" with that Mikoto was gone. Fugaku took the time to sit up, which happened to take a good 30-40 minutes, and compile the events of four years ago.

'Why did he say he wanted to test himself? Not all of the Uchiha would have been a match for him. I'll have to talk with Itachi about it.' Fugaku thought as he began to attempt to regain his strength and get his clothing on. As he pulled his shirt on Fugaku turned at the sound of the door opening, "ah Fugaku-sama good to see your awake." The Uchiha clan head nodded "thank you Hokage-sama there is much we have to talk about." Hiruzen smiled, "then let us reconvene in my office." Fugaku nodded "But it will take me some time since i have been in a coma for four years now." he said and followed the Hokage out with his wife helping him as best she could.

* * *

well thats chapter 3, be on the look out for chapter 4; Gato dies, Fugaku and sarutobi plot against Danzo, and the chunins are just around the corner

until next time

_end transmission_


	4. Chapter 4 Liberation of Wave

hey guys well after Five months the fourth chapter is now here i hope you will enjoy.

I hope to cover the chunin exams in atleast 6-7 chapters but you never know.

well lets get this thing started

* * *

**Naruto: **

**Demon swordsman of Konohagakure no Sato**

**Chapter 4: Liberation of Wave, Planning for the Chunin exams**

Naruto and the two teams had finally arrived at Tazuna's home; since it was getting late everyone had dinner before getting ready for bed. It was noted how kind Tazuna's daughter Tsunami was but it had also been noted how bad Inari's attitude was. Tazuna had stated that Inari's stepfather had been executed by Gato for standing up to him. The Sensei's then sent everyone to bed telling them that they would be split into groups of two. Two would be with Kakashi to learn chakra control exercises, it turned out to be Sakura and Ten Ten. Neji and Lee would go to the bridge to watch over Tazuna. Leaving Naruto and Sasuke with Gai, who said they would spar one another so he could get a good measurement of their Taijutsu abilities. This meant that the Holy avenger, the sharingan, and their ninjutsu and genjustu's would not be allowed in the spar. The day that would follow everyone would switch. Lee and Neji would train with Gai, Naruto and Sasuke would work with Kakashi, and the girls would be left to watch over Tazuna. This switching would continue to go on until the bridge was completed and when Zabuza said that he had finally killed Gato arrived.

Everyone had gone to bed; with so little room Naruto opted to sleep outside. When Tsunami tried to object he had said that he did not have to be comfortable to be asleep. This had proved to annoy the two genin girls who hoped they would see what was beneath the mask. It amused both Kakashi and Sasuke that those two wondered what his face looked like underneath the mask. The blonde had only snorted at their antics and disappeared outside, He found a small bed of flowers near by. So he took the opportunity to lay down and fall asleep in them.

**Konoha: Hokage's tower**

Fugaku was now sitting in a chair getting as comfortable a guy who could barely work with his body would get. "What I don't get Hokage-sama is that Shisui claimed he wanted to test his abilities. The problem with that is most Uchiha were too reliant on the sharingan."

This got the hokage thinking, "well I did find out that six months prior to the attack, he was spotted going into Danzo's estate."

Fugaku's eye's narrowed he did not like this, "how many people are willing to testify he was manipulating Shisui?"

"Enough but we still need more evidence as you know. Also the other shinobi council members would probably request you not represent the Uchiha's just yet, so for the trial I would like either Mikoto-san or Itachi to take your place."

Fugaku nodded in agreement, he hated to admit it but he was not fit to return to his duties just yet. "I hope we get that crippled bastard!"

Mikoto smiled at her husband then turned to the hokage, "as Fugaku-kun's wife I will be needed to help him get back to full strength, so Itachi will have to be the one to do it."

The Hokage nodded with a smile, "That is fine with me. I can get the witnesses in time for the trial so don't worry about it, now I need to get home for the night."

The two Uchiha's nodded and went home to begin the recovery process, as they walked home they noticed those who were up had smiled. A few were even bold enough to walk up and express their relief that he was awake. Fugaku smiled briefly before they finally managed to escape to the confines of their district. "You know Mikoto I am glad that we have our own district, I don't have to hear those people badger me about when I'd get back to my duties."

**Unknown location**

Several cloaked figures had appeared out of no where, one was a blue skinned man with a massive sword wrapped in bandages strapped to his back, another had short raven hair and eyes. He was calculating how successful he would be if he attempted to fulfill the orders given to him. _Currently there is no chance, I am glad that I don't have the same seals as the rest of Ne's operatives._ They were Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Shisui. Shisui watched as others appeared, one was blonde with a ponytail tied up, next to him was a man on all fours with a black face mask covering his nose and mouth. They were Deidara and Akasuna no Sasori, near them was a man with medium length silver hair slicked back with distinctive pinkish-purple eyes, next to him was a man with green eyes and a mask over his nose and mouth. They were Hidan and Kazuku the zombie brothers as Kisame had jokingly called them.

Closer to their leader was a plant like man by the name of Zetsu, the resident spy. Next to him was a man with short black hair and an orange swirl mask, he was Tobi or as Shisui, the leader and Zetsu knew him as, he was Madara Uchiha. Next to them was the leader he had eyes with a ripple-like pattern around the pupil, with a grayish-purple iris and sclera. These eyes were the legendary Rinnegan, next to him was a beautiful young woman with blue hair and amber eyes, and a paper flower was adorned in her hair. They were Pein and Konan, each member stared at Pein in respect, he held an aura of power that made him feared amongst the criminal organization's members. Minus Madara and Shisui, the former had his terrifyingly dark chakra while the latter had his abilities to control his fear.

Pein scanned the room making sure no one was talking, when he was certain he had everyone attention he spoke in a calm emotionless voice. "We are here to discuss our financial situation and a mission for Shisui and Kisame. First off how has our money collecting been Kazuku?"

With the attention now on him the immortal spoke up "coming along but we will not have enough for another two to three years."

Pein nodded and turned to Shisui and Kisame, "the chunin exams are coming up, a week after the exams end I want you and Kisame to go and secure the Kyuubi Jinjuriki. Be warned Zabuza Momochi has trained the boy personally, as a result he is more adept at silent killing than Zabuza."

Kisame smirked, "can I fight the gaki first? I want to test his swordsmanship skills."

"Just don't kill him." Pain said in a commanding tone, which meant Kisame would die a horrible death if he ignored his orders.

"Hai leader-sama" both said before their silhouettes too vanished from sight.

With that the criminals all vanished leaving just Pein, Konan, Zetsu and Tobi. Tobi stood before the other three, "Remember Pein that they may not secure the Kyuubi child, if they don't we can always get him later but for now I advise you get some training in." with that Madara had vanished from sight.

Pein frowned but covered it with indifference, "Zetsu continue to monitor Konoha, inform us if any of the loyal Sannin return, it would be problematic if either or both return. We don't need them interfering with our plans, it is bad enough that the copycat is his Jounin-sensei but he was personally trained by the second best of the seven swordsmen. Kisame prefers brute force, while Zabuza has mastered silent killing. The Kyuubi child has taken to Zabuza's style of fighting. Those two could already put a dampener on our progress but if those Sannin join in then we would have to delay our efforts for at least three years."

He said before Zetsu bowed "Hai leader-sama" was muttered before the plant like criminal melted into the ground.

**Wave: Zabuza's hideout**

It had been a few hours since Gato came to rant on about Zabuza's failure, the bastard had even tried to make a move on Haku to which the young apprentice replied "You are mistaken Gato, I am a boy not a girl."

This had put the man off; with a huff the man had left leaving the two to discuss things.

"Alright Haku I want you to find your way to where he keeps his bank information. While you are doing that me Gozu and Meizu will assault the place getting everyone's attention. That should buy you time to get in and get out and if you encounter Gato…" he said fishing out a packet of kunai, "Don't hesitate to kill him."

This would be one of the few times she took a life. Gato had to die and she would make sure he was good and dead. She would do this For Zabuza and Naruto, and then when she was certain it was over she would be able to go and be with Naruto. For now she decided to go gather some herbs in the morning just in case Zabuza or Naruto got hurt in the next few days. So with those thoughts in mind she collapsed into her bed with a sigh letting darkness consume her.

**Morning: clearing near Tazuna's home**

Naruto continued to sleep soundly, he dreamed about his raven-haired goddess. That was when _her_ scent invaded his nose. "N-a-r-u-t-o Kun."

He heard as her hot breath was felt on his ear. His eyes shot open and he got a good look, "Haku chan!" he said slamming his lips against her's making her blush. After a full three minutes of kissing they had finally parted for air, "Im glad to see you again my love," He said kissing her neck.

She moaned at his action and attempted to form a reply, "S-so Y-your S-staying near B-by?" she asked cursing the fates for making her and Naruto to young to indulge in acts only adults could.

"Yes Tazuna's home is not far off." He said letting her lean against him, "My self and Zabuza are not too far away either."

She said offhandedly, "I'm guessing he is making his move?"

"Later today, please if you and your friends come help don't get hurt." He smiled at her worry and kissed her deeply.

"Never my Tenshi-hime." She blushed at her nickname and continued with picking herbs before waving goodbye.

Naruto strolled back into Tazuna's house; he noticed everyone was eating silently. Everyone mostly kept to themselves, he noticed a tense feeling in the air and also took note that Neji had a frustrated look on his face.

"Ohayo Gazaimas minna." He said in an even tone, there were mostly grunts around except Gai and Lee spouting off their youth stuff only to be quieted by Tenten.

Sasuke got up and walked over to the blonde and began to whisper in his ear, "Tazuna's grandson oce again came in and yelled at us for being here. He told us we were all going to die and that no one can ever stand against Gato, he then went and told us that no one knew his pain and suffering. That's when Neji freaked, I never seen a Hyuuga snap like he did. He told the kid that Neji knew a worse kind of suffering and revealed that he was a branch member, he also told him what happened to his father Hizashi. The kid ran into his room and has not come out since."

Naruto winced and nodded, he took his seat and silently ate, after finishing he walked up to Tazuna, "where is your grandson's room? I think I may be able to talk to him."

Tazuna shook his head, "Inari is more than likely some where close to the docks."

"How?" the blonde asked the drunk, who just shrugged.

"Sensei when I get back we need a team meeting, it's about what is going down later today." He never noticed the frowns appear on the faces of Kakashi and Gai, he did not care he needed to try and lift the spirits of a sad boy.

**Nami no Kuni: Docks outside Tazuna's home**

Naruto strolled his way down and noticed a young boy sitting at the edge of the docks. His legs were pulled up to his chest and sounds of sobbing could be heard. The Jinjuriki knew he had a lot to do just to get through to the child.

Silently sighing and running his left hand through his spiky blonde hair, Naruto walked over to Inari.

**Zabuza's hideout**

Haku dressed in her usual attire finishing it with her mask, she slipped her senbons in an easy to access pouch. While putting the kunai Zabuza gave her in a separate pouch, She looked up and watched the demon brothers slip on their gauntlets but left the chain separated until they got closer to Gato's headquarters. Zabuza hefted Kubikiri Honcho over his shoulder and nodded to his ninja. "Ok let's get this over with." He said before everyone vanished.

**With Naruto**

Naruto sighed, he had just told the young boy his life story and told him heroes do exist. It took some convincing but finally Inari left with a small smile on his face, the boy even promised he'd protect his family with everything he had.

Naruto now stood before the two teams both sensei's looked at him questioningly, "So Naruto what is this meeting for?" Kakashi asked while reading from his orange book.

"First put the smut away or I'll make sure the next issue never gets released." The girls smirked while the perverted Cyclopes reluctantly agreed. "Second Zabuza is making his move today, so I am looking for a few volunteers to go with me to make sure no brows actually gets out alive and not half dead or worse."

Neji nodded signalling he was coming, with Lee and Gai loudly agreeing to join in. Kakashi decided to remain behind to help train those who did not want to go. Sasuke shook his head "I'll watch over the bridge builder's family." Sakura and Tenten wanted to train some more so they remained behind.

With that decided the team of four took off to join in on the battle to come.

**5 miles from Gato's Headquarters: one hour later**

Zabuza had just finished explaining his plan to the new arrivals and everyone nodded In agreement. Lee, Gai and Neji would be the first to attack since each of them had some form of taijutsu. Zabuza and Naruto would attack using Kirigakure no jutsu, finally the demon brothers would mop up the rest. All the while Haku moved in to kill off Gato.

With that in mind the remnants of team Gai made their attack bringing the attention of the guards, Naruto formed the Kirigakure no jutsu since he had the largest reserves. With that done both formed 5 water clones each and sent them in following shortly afterwards with the demon brothers in toe.

Neji was purposely aiming for vital organs, rupturing them in mere moments of the strike landing. He was going to take as many bandits lives today just so he could get his anger out of his system. He mentally scolded himself for acting out of character, a Hyuuga was cold calculating and merciless. He noticed the Kirigakure no jutsu moving in obscuring vision, he then heard the brutal massacre of hundreds more bandits and smirked.

Haku had silently made into the tyrant's office and stole his documents sealing them into a storage scroll; she now snuck into his personal chambers. Apparently his bedroom was so out of the way he would not hear the battle until some explosion would go off. Silently swallowing the lump in her throat before she slit the man's throat ending his life. Going to work she separated the head from the body and sealed it into a second scroll. Not wanting to waste anymore time she fled the room too meet up with the others.

Naruto smiled noticing many dead and few soon to be dead from having their entire skeletal structure shattered into billions of fragments. The Gokan style was truly a deadly taijutsu style, he made sure to learn the basics and incorporate it with his mother's clan style that he had difficulties learning. He looked up and spotted his angle, she pulled off her mask and sighed looking haggard. His instincts took over and he walked over wrapping his arms around her waist. "It's all over now, so lets get out of here I don't want to see these scumbags any more." everyone nodded and everyone walked back to their respective places promising to meet up when the bridge was finished.

**Konoha Hokage office**

Sarutobi sighed going over the paper work for the exams, apparently not only did the Yondaime Kazekage express his wishes to come to Konoha for the third exam. But even the Godaime Mizukage Mei Terumi wished to come to Konoha; this meant a lot to him he would get the chance to finalize a three-way alliance between them all. This meant all three could stand united if Iwa, Kumo and the small villages supporting them declared war anytime soon. Sarutobi pulled out a little orange book and giggled perversely it also made him wonder where his "super pervert" of a student was, he said he was a few days away and the man had yet to send a letter or anything. _'Probably too caught up in his "research" well he better hurry, if Itachi is right we need all the help we can get.'_ He mused before returning to his book.

Team's seven and nine were just a week away from coming home, then it was just 3 months until the beginning of the first parts to the chunin exams. Both teams had alot to do between now and then, Kakashi gazed at his students _'I am going to make sure you three become the next Sannin or I am not Kakashi Hatake student of the Yondaime Hokage.'_ he mused not knowing how right he was.

* * *

well thats it for now, i'll try to shorten the time between uploads but honestly i got a life so it tends to get in the way. Also coming up with dozens of story ideas does not help too much either.

so without futher ado i am gonna pass out since its 5:30 am where i am

_End Transmisson_


End file.
